Vevmo Games: Battle of the Superfans
Vevmo Games: Battle of the Superfans is the third season of the Vevmo reality game show, Vevmo Games. Battle of the Superfans took place in Cooroy Mountain, Australia, including rookies, veterans, first timers and for the first time people of ER. All of these people competing for a grand prize check and $250,000. This season was played in a format of three teams (Blue, Grey, and Red) divided by schoolyard pick and included team swap. Then into random partner pairs. The season premiered on March 1, 2016. Cast` Host: 'badladjj | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} *hannamez8 was brought into the game before the 2nd challenge. **gamer73 was disqualified was brought back again for the next challenge. 'Phase 2 | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} 'Phase 3' 'Format' This season consist of three teams, Blue vs. Grey vs. Red. A race to claim a pole standing was used to determine selections of the teams. Three players that claimed the first three poles -- Amymak23, boncat23, and gamer73 -- were chosen as team captains. Those three selected players till there was a total of 10 contestants on each team. The three teams will participate in challenges, which then followed by an elimination, known as the "Pit." The team who win first place in challenges will win immunity. The winning team, as a shocking twist, will also determine the two players from the last place team of that days challenge, to go into the Pit. While the second place team will determine their own teams fate. The two teams will cast their secret vote, deciding which two players from each team will be sent to the Pit. The winning players from the elimination will rejoin their team, losing players will be eliminated from the game. In the even of a tie, a run-off vote will be conducted. After the 3rd elimination, the winner, infamous, became the new team captain for the Blue team. Which resulted him to blindly picking CMJ as the team captain for the Red team. The two went back and forth picking their team which then resulted to the last 8 players forming the Grey team. After the 4th challenge, each player were randomly picked with their new partner. 'Gameplay' 'Drafts' ''Challenge Games: * '''Hooked Up:' Suspended 35 feet above the water is a rope that each player will be clipped onto by a chain. The objective is to get all players off the rope and onto the platform above. The first team member will unclip their chain from the rope, and then climb the rope passing up all their teammates. Each teammate they pass must be done in separate posts. Once the player passes all their teammates, they will reach to the platform and ring their team color bell. After the bell has been rung, all players must wait 1 minute before the next player can go. Then the whole process repeats till all players are on the platform. If the next player doesn't wait 1 minute, they are disqualified and the next player must now wait 3 minutes. ** Winners: ''Blue Team'' * Superfan Maze: Each team will choose a leader, the leader will be responsible for guiding their teammates through the maze that's called Vevmo; filled with Challenge, Real World, and Are You The One trivia. The leader will be the only one receiving the questions and it's their job to reciprocate it their team. The rest of the team, aka the followers, will post their answer including the link with their team color.First team to have all their team members post the correct link first scores a point. First team to 3 points will win. ** Winners: ''Red Team'' * About Last Letter: Each team must complete a chain reaction within 30 minutes. They will start off with one word/person, and must post another word/person using the last letter from the previous word/person and must include a picture for each post. Players cannot repeat words. Before the 30 minutes are up, one player will be the 'counter' and must send in all the list of words, in chronological order, or the team will be disqualified. Each post equals to one point, and the team with the most points win. ** Winners: ''Red Team'' * Meet me Halfway: Each team will start on a platform suspended 40 feet above water. One by one, all players must jump from platform 1 onto the swing, from the swing onto platform 2, and place 1 out of the 30 flags on their team's wall. Then go back to platform 1 by; starting on platform 2, then onto the swing, from the swing onto platform 1, and place another one of their flags onto the wall. If a player messes up, the team must start all over again. ** Winners: ''Red Team'' * Not So Trivial Pursuit: Partners will alternate rounds answering trivia questions within 1 minute. If a player answers a question incorrectly, they and their teammate will earn an X. Last player to post an answer will also receive and X. If a player post beyond the 1 minute time limit, they'll also receive an X. The player who post the correct answer first, will have the chance to give any other team an X. Three X's will eliminate the team. Last place team will automatically be sent to the pit. Winning team will win immunity. ** Winners: ''LucciVee & Youssarian'' * Suck and Blow: Each team will race across a bamboo lane, place a card between each others lips, and either "suck" or "blow" in order to advance the card around bamboo poles.The sucker must go first followed by the blower and keep that sequence from start to finish. If a player goes out of order, the team will have to start from the beginning. After the team has reached all 25 bamboo poles, they must place their card in the basket and time will be stopped. Team with the slowest time is automatically sent into The Pit. ** Winners: ''Bupersoy & josh8793, Amymak23 & infamous'' * Life in the Fast Lane: Each team will jump from moving semi-trucks in order to retrieve 20 balls. The partner whose name is alphabetically last on the team will start off first. Players will have to run down the semi-truck and jump onto another semi-truck and grab 2 colored balls. Then run back and jump back to the first semi truck to place their two balls. Then their partner will go next, alternating back and forth till the team have all 20 balls. But each teammate during every round will have to grab 2 specific colors. Each team will have a 10 minute time limit to complete this challenge. Mid through the challenge, the semi truck will separate and if any players are in mid command during this time. Their time will automatically stop. ** Winners: ''infamous & kvm1977'' ''Elimination Games: * '''End of my Post:' Players are given 9 post numbers that they have to reach to. The player who post within that number post must get their rope over that post. If the player successfully does, they receive a point. If they failed to get their rope over, then no points are given. ** Played By: ''CMJ vs. kmacisco, Youssarian vs. mickeyflo24'' * Wrecking Wall: Players must solve a wall full of trivia questions pertaining to MTV's The Challenge, Real World, Road Rules, Spring Break Challenge, and everyone's favorite Are You The One. Players must solve each questions one by one from starting from bottom to top. If a player gives an incorrect answer, they'll fall and start right at the very bottom again. Once the player is finished, he/she must ring the bell in their team color. ** Played By: ''bluehatchet2 vs. timster3, DScott vs. ColeStoryBro'' * Balls In: Players will alternate between playing offense and defense. The goal is to get as many balls into the barrel. Playing as defense, you must knock your opponent out the ring and prevent them from scoring. The player who's team won second will start off as offense. ** Played By: ''infamous vs. richjoe92'' * Ring my Bell: Players will have to run and ring a bell 50 times in their team color as fast as they can. ** Played By: ''josh8793 vs. CMJ, Bupersoy vs. Hardbitten'' * Reverse Tug-of-War: Players will start off with 0 points and aim to get 5 points by pulling their opponent. First to reach 5 points must then ring the bell in order to win. ** Played By: ''Challengefan00 vs. Youssarian, RLK2014 vs. LucciVee'' 'Game Summary' : The contestant is on the Blue team : The contestant is on the Grey team : The contestant is on the Red team ;Keys: : The contestant is on the Blue team : The contestant is on the Grey team : The contestant is on the Red team : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant lost the final challenge. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was disqualified but was brought back into the competition. 'Battle of the Superfans' Progress || |} ;Teams : The contestant is on the Blue team : The contestant is on the Grey team : The contestant is on the Red team ;Competition : The contestant and their team won the days challenge. : The contestant was safe from the Pit. : The contestant was voted into the Pit and won. : The contestant was voted into the Pit and was eliminated. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was removed from the competition. BOLD Indicates that the contestant and their team placed last on the days challenge, and the winning team picked their two nominees. ;Competition : The team won the final challenge. : The team lost the final challenge. : The team won the days challenge and earned immunity. : The team was safe from the Pit. : The team was voted into the Pit and won. : The last place team was automatically sent to the pit and won. : The team was voted into the Pit and was eliminated. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. Category:Vevmo Games